


Nicole's Heat

by orphan_account



Series: A Love to Protect (And More) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A smutty two-shot of Nicole's heat as referenced in the main story, A Love to Protect. You don't necessarily need to read the main story to read this, but my completely biased opinion says you should read both!





	

The sound of a door slamming startled Nicole awake. She turned her head to look at the clock on the wall, thankful to see she still had a few hours before her first class. The omega pulled Jade’s sheets up and around her body, taking in her girlfriend’s rich smell. She felt warm as she burrowed her head in one of Jade’s pillows, the scent of her alpha engulfing her.

A realization hit her as she felt a slight cramping sensation in her stomach. She looked towards the calendar on Jade’s wall, furrowing her brow in confusion. The calendar said her heat shouldn’t be here for a few more days, but the symptoms were definitely there for a first day of heat; she was warm (almost too warm), her stomach cramping was more of an annoyance than anything else, and the biggest sign, all she wanted to do was invade her senses with Jade’s scent.

Apparently she wasn’t going to class at all today.

Now was time for the difficult part. Did she stay in bed wrapped in Jade’s scent or did she leave the bed to get even more items with Jade’s scent?

The answer was obvious.

Nicole hoisted herself out of Jade’s bed wrapping herself in a blanket as she walked over to Jade’s closet. The first thing she grabbed was Jade’s favorite sweatshirt. The omega quickly put the blanket down to slip the delicious smelling sweatshirt over her head. She brought the front of the oversized sweatshirt to her nose, inhaling all the article of clothing had to offer her. The second item she grabbed was a pair of sweatpants, and then a pair of socks.

The first step of Nicole’s heat preparation was now complete.

The three steps were: wear only your alpha’s clothes, cocoon yourself in all blankets and clothes smelling of your alpha, and lastly, pray that your heat doesn’t hit full force before your alpha gets back to her room.

Normally, Jade would take all three days off when her heat was starting, but since it was starting a few days early, Jade went to her morning classes. The alpha only had three classes on Monday so she wouldn’t have to wait too long.

Nicole grabbed a few blankets lying around and arranged them all around on the bed, creating a nest of Jade’s scent. The omega curled up in a ball in her nest, easily falling back asleep in the comfort of Jade’s smell.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole slowly woke up from her nap as the bed dipped next her, a warm body curling around her own.

“Oh, you poor, baby. Why didn’t you text me?” Jade asked the tired omega, her hand softly stroking Nicole’s stomach after she wrapped her arm around her.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” the omega grumbled, trying to flip over so she could properly snuggle into her alpha.

Jade kept her arm firmly around Nicole, preventing the omega from moving. She applied a bit more pressure with her hand, stroking from just below Nicole’s breasts to just above over her belly button, not daring to go any lower and she made sure to keep her hand over the omega’s clothing, only trying to soothe.

Nicole gave up her attempts at flipping over as Jade peppered kisses on her neck, shoulder, and cheek. The omega snuggled back into her alpha and pushed her face more into Jade’s pillow to give the alpha more access to her neck, a soft purring sounding from Nicole’s chest.

Jade started adding a few soft nips along with the kisses, making Nicole’s purring increase in volume along with the heat in her belly. The omega was torn between wanting to take another nap and letting Jade have her way with her.

The nap was quickly winning out until a knock was heard at the door. The noise snapped Jade out of the trance Nicole’s purring had put her in. She growled low in her throat, holding the omega tighter to her body.

“Go answer the door, you silly pup,” Nicole joked.

Jade growled again at being called a pup, a name most alphas hated to be called, before disentangling herself form her mate and walking towards the door.

Nicole felt the loss of her mate immediately, trying hard to simulate the feeling and scent of her mate with the alpha’s blankets around her.  

It sounded like Sasha, the team’s co-captain, at the door. She was nice enough, but the girl definitely loved to talk.

Nicole had hoped their conversation wouldn’t go for too long, but with Jade missing practice the next two days, the two captains needed to make sure they were on the same page. The omega really hadn’t been listening until she heard her friend’s name.

“Where are you going all dressed up, Porter?” Her mate had asked.

Charlie must have been on her way to her date with Kenzie. The other alpha had texted her before Jade got home asking for help picking out clothes, but Nicole had said no because of her heat. He heat wasn’t too bad right now so she probably could have helped, but she didn’t want to chance Jade coming home and Nicole smelling like the other alpha.

Nicole had to think fast to get Charlie out of that situation.

“Sweetie, please come back to bed. It’s so cold without you,” the omega whined dramatically. Her mate turned towards her, a smile on her face. “I gave you three of my blankets!” She said with a chuckle.

The alpha turned back to Sasha, telling her they’d finish their conversation after Nicole had fallen asleep.

Nicole quickly texted her friend that she owed her double now that she’d saved Charlie from Jade once again.

The mated pair went right back into the same position on the bed once Jade came back inside. Nicole’s purr was back to a low rumble as Jade held her and told her omega about her day. Eventually, Nicole had fallen asleep listening to the gentle hum of her alpha’s voice.

 

* * *

 

 

She was hot, unbearably so. In her partially awake state, Nicole tried to do anything she could to cool down. She rolled away from the heat at her back and kicked all the blankets off her body. It still wasn’t enough yet. The omega quickly sat up to try to take her clothes off as well.

Two arms wrapped around her waist increasing the amount of heat surrounding her and causing her to whine low in her throat.

“Let me help you.” Jade softly whispered in her ear as she helped the omega remove first her sweatshirt and then her sweatpants and socks. She laid Nicole back down on the bed, removing all of the blankets. The omega looked up at her alpha, whining desperately for some relief.

Jade leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Nicole’s forehead and then started to walk away. In the back of her mind, Nicole knew where Jade was going, but her mind was too clouded to see reason right now. She desperately grabbed at Jade’s arm before she could walk away, holding and kissing her hand. “Please make the heat go away. Please!” The omega begged wanting to feel some sort of bodily temperature relief.

Jade was furious with herself in this moment. She should have prepared better knowing there was a great chance that Nicole would wake up overheated since this was something they went through every single heat. Normally a few cold towels would do the trick, bringing the omega back to a position of somewhat clarity. Instead of falling asleep with Nicole, she should have put a few towels in her mini freezer by her bed. But now she had to leave the omega to go to the bathroom for the towels. She knew it would be difficult to let Nicole go, but she had to do it or her heat would only get worse until she passed out.

Jade moved the hand that wasn’t having its fingers sucked by a ravenous omega to cup said omega’s cheek. “I’ll be right back and then I can help you, but you have to let me go first, okay?” Jade attempted to reason.

Nicole opened her eyes to look at her alpha as she moved the hand in her grasp down her own body. It was only making things worse, but she hoped if Jade continued to touch her then it would go away.

Jade growled out, trying whatever she could to get the omega to listen. The growl seemed to do the trick as her omega submissively let go of her hand and bared her neck. Jade placed a small kiss on Nicole’s mark and ran into her bathroom.

She grabbed three hand towels, running them all under ice cold water. Once the towels were fully saturated, she went back towards her bed, placing two on her bedside table and leaving one in her hand.

Jade placed the first towel directly on Nicole’s stomach, a loud moan from her omega sounding immediately after. Nicole continued to moan and whimper as Jade moved the first towel around her stomach and chest, a good amount of water rolling off her body and onto the bed beneath her.

Jade tried hard to keep her composure as she cooled Nicole down, but she could feel herself growing hard as her omega continued to moan. The cloud in Nicole’s mind was beginning to disperse as Jade moved onto the second towel and even more so when Jade finished with the third. Their eyes met and Jade could see that her omega’s mind was still pretty clouded, but she looked a lot better than she did a few minutes ago.

Jade got back on the bed, placing her forehead against Nicole’s.

“Feeling a little better?” She asked the girl under her, happy to feel the girl nod against her. Now that the omega could think more rationally, she was fully aware that her heat had officially begun. She looked up into Jade’s eyes, biting her lip as she saw the lust reflecting back at her.

Now that she knew for a fact that her omega was feeling better, she took some time to pay attention to her own growing hardness and the distinct smell of her omega’s wetness. She brought a hand up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

It started off sweet until Jade placed her knee in between Nicole’s legs, causing the girl beneath her to gasp at the feeling. The omega surged up reconnecting their lips harder, rocking slightly on the knee pushed right where she needed relief the most.

Jade’s tongue softly entered Nicole’s mouth to dance with the omega’s tongue. As the kiss deepened, Nicole’s rocking became a little more frantic, soft moans being swallowed by the alpha above her.

Jade disconnected their mouths and started trailing kisses down Nicole’s neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point and flicking her tongue out every now and then.

Jade’s trail traveled lower as Nicole’s moans grew louder and the rocking even more frantic. The alpha palmed Nicole’s right breast, her mouth taking care of the left. With the combination of Jade’s ice massage, both of her sensitive breasts being played with, and the frantic rocking against the alphas knee, she was pretty close to coming already and Jade could tell.

To help her omega fall over the edge, Jade started meeting Nicole on her thrusts while taking one of her nipples into her mouth, sucking hard. Nicole threw her head back with a long moan as she came for the first time that night.

The alpha disconnected her knee from Nicole’s core and continued to trail kisses even lower. Once she reached the omega’s pubic bone, Nicole placed both her hands in her alpha’s hair, a desperate plea on her lips which Jade was happy to oblige.

She placed feather light kisses around her mound as she lightly massaged the thighs quickly wrapping around her head. She moved her lips towards the inside of the omega’s thigh, lightly sucking on the flesh there before biting down softly, her omega tightening her hold on her head.

Nicole rocked her hips up, trying to get Jade’s mouth where she really wanted it. Normally Jade would continue to tease her mate but she knew from past experience that the longer she waited to give the omega relief, the less rational she became.

The alpha dove right into her mate’s pussy, licking a line up from her entrance to her clit, taking the bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucking lightly. Nicole’s grip on Jade’s hair tightened as the alpha sought to give her the relief she craved.

Jade alternated between softly lapping at Nicole’s clit and harsh suckling. “More, please,” Nicole panted, so close to relief.

Jade answered her request, pushing one finger into her tight wet heat. She fingered the girl slowly, curly her finger every few thrusts as her other hand held the omega’s hips to stop her from bucking too hard.

Jade could tell Nicole was close by the desperate pleas coming from her mate and the fluttering of her walls around the alpha’s finger. She added a second finger, picking up her pace and sucking hard on her clit.

The sensation was too much, sending the omega right over the edge with a silent scream.

Jade helped her mate ride out her orgasm by slowing her thrusts and softly lapping at the small bundle of nerves.

Once Nicole came down from her high Jade slowly pulled out her fingers, detaching her mouth from her mate’s pussy to suck her fingers clean. If there was one thing Jade loved, it was the taste of her beloved omega.

Once her fingers were clean Jade went back in straight to the source to taste more of her girlfriend. After she cleaned up around Nicole’s entrance she attempted to bring the girl to another orgasm with her mouth, but two hands tugging in her hair stopped.

“Please no more I’m too sensitive.” Nicole admitted with a blush.

Jade obliged, crawling back up so she was face to face with her blushing omega, kissing her softly. The omega moaned as she tasted herself on her lover’s tongue. “I need your knot,” Nicole whispered against Jade’s lips.

If Jade wasn’t painfully hard before, she would have been now. Nicole hardly ever used words during sex, choosing to use non-verbal communication instead and it seemed to work for the most part, but hearing her girlfriend ask for her knot was something she wasn’t expecting.

“Of course, sweetie. Let me get a condom.” Jade answered with another kiss before leaving the bed. She walked over to her dresser where they kept alpha condoms specifically for Nicole’s heat. These provided extra room in the top and bottom to accommodate her knot and also the large amount an alpha would cum when with an omega in heat. They found out the hard way once that normal condoms wouldn’t cut it when Nicole was in heat.

The alpha grabbed a few foils to keep by the bed for later and then took off her clothes as fast as possible. As soon as she was naked she put one of the condoms on, knowing Nicole would want to get right to business.

Nicole was already positioned in the traditional mating position by the time Jade got back to the bed. The image of Nicole on her knees, her butt wiggling in the air as her face was pressed into the pillows, always surprised Jade. It was such an old school traditional mating position leaving the omega open and ready to be taken hard and rough by their alpha. The first knotting was always done in this position and Nicole was too embarrassed to ever tell Jade why she needed it to be that way so she just went along with it. She certainly wasn’t going to pretend like the idea of her omega open, wet, and waiting wasn’t something that turned her on.

She got up on the bed behind Nicole, placing a hand on her back. The omega was wiggling her butt back and forth while moaning into the pillows and pleading desperately for Jade to begin.

After pumping her cock a few times Jade lined herself up with Nicole entrance before slowly sliding in. She massaged the omega’s hips and placed kisses along her mate’s back as she pushed all the way in, her omega mewling in pleasure underneath her.

She gave Nicole a bit of time to get used to her size.

Nicole had shyly admitted to Jade the first night they had slept together that she was the biggest she had ever seen. At the time it left Jade bursting with pride since she had always viewed herself as being rather average in the size department. It wasn’t until they had started dating that she found out she had taken the girl’s virginity that night and she had only made that comment because she thought it was something alphas liked to hear. Nicole definitely wasn’t wrong, but Jade’s ego was deflated all the same.

Once Nicole started to move to try and fuck herself on Jade’s dick, the alpha realized her omega was ready. She pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slowly. She didn’t start speeding up until Nicole’s moans turned into whines, begging the girl inside her to go faster.

The pace continued to slowly increase until Jade was pounding into the omega under her, the loud moans from the omega letting her know she was enjoying herself.

With Nicole’s tightness, Jade was having trouble not coming right then and there seeing as she was already so close before they began. One of her hands moved from Nicole’s hip to her pussy, making slow circles on her clit.

Nicole’s moans were increasing in volume, partly due to how close she was to orgasm and also the fact that she had turned her face out of the pillows to breathe better.

Jade’s knot was just about fully formed as she teased Nicole’s entrance with it, pushing it partially in before pulling it back out.

“Please, please, I need your knot!” The omega moaned out.

“Fuck.” Jade panted, her knot fully formed after hearing her omega beg like that. She leaned forward, her breasts pushing against the omegas back, to place kisses all over the omega’s cheek and neck as she pushed her knot in a little bit more with each thrust. With one final hard push her knot popped in and she bit down on Nicole’s shoulder as she came into the condom.

The pain/relief from the knot and bite brought the omega over the edge with a loud drawn out moan. Her walls milked Jade’s length in an attempt to suck her dry. Nicole’s omega instincts took over, forcing a cry from her throat as her body wasn’t filled with cum as it should have been.

Jade continued to place butterfly kisses anywhere her mouth could reach as Nicole cried and begged for Jade’s cum. This was always the hardest part for the alpha when Nicole was in heat. They weren’t yet at a place in their lives where pups would be a good idea. They only had to wait about half a year until the omega turned 21 and could start an omega form of birth control. Her conservative parents didn’t believe in birth control and an omega needed parent permission until they turned 21.

Once Nicole calmed down a bit, Jade rolled them onto their sides and wrapped her arms around the omega. Not much was said as Nicole’s eyes fluttered closed, exhausted from the first mating of her heat. They both knew tomorrow would be better and a lot more fun since the first mating was always so desperate and almost clinical.

Jade closed her eyes as she heard Nicole’s breath evened out. She would need all the sleep she could get for the next day’s activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed it.   
> You can find me on Tumblr: cats-abo.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to stop by and ask some questions or leave some prompts


End file.
